


Doing It My Way (To Propose To You)

by Cocoa_N_Donuts



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami - Freeform, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, icedodging, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa_N_Donuts/pseuds/Cocoa_N_Donuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami goes ice-dodging her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing It My Way (To Propose To You)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at fandomskeepmesaneandhappy.tumblr.com if you feel so inclined.

Asami, after many years of dating Korra, decides to propose to Korra. Respecting the traditions of the Southern Water Tribe, she asks Tonraq and Senna for their blessing. 

Tonraq considers for a moment, then semi-seriously proposes the challenge: Asami must prove herself worthy to be an honorary Southern Water Tribe member before marrying the Avatar and the daughter of the Chief.

To do that, she has to succeed in ice dodging.

Asami was silent for awhile, and both Tonraq and Senna exchanged glances, worried that they had scared off the love of Korra’s life. Tonraq decided, then and there, that he would do whatever was in his power (water bending included) to aid the engineer in passing the ice dodging ceremony. His little girl would get married to Asami no matter what, as long as they were both willing parties.

…But it was fun challenging Asami just to see her squirm.

Asami’s next words made them sigh in relief, “Can I build my own boat?”

Tonraq nodded, judged the look of fierce determination burning in Asami’s eyes, and decided to spice things up just a little for the young lady, just for the kick of seeing how sincere she was in marrying his daughter.

"You have a week, and you can only use materials here in the South Pole to construct it."

Asami saw the challenge that was so casually tossed to her, smiled, and nodded.

****

A week later, Tonraq was seriously mentally kicking himself for ever, ever challenging the engineer in Asami. It was a mistake he would never commit again.

Korra, of course, was still clueless about Asami’s intentions, and the challenge she had accepted. Korra had kept her promise to visit the South Pole a week after Asami arrived— she had some Avatar-y thing to settle in Republic City.

Korra was ecstatic when she reached the South Pole and learnt that Tonraq would be bringing Asami on an ice dodging trip along with Senna. She, of course, volunteered to be Asami’s partner. Asami, on the other hand, declined with a whimsical smile on her face, saying that it would be unfair for her to have the Avatar aiding her rite of passage. Besides, Asami had had everything under control.

Korra reasoned that having the Avatar counted as two people, so she wouldn’t need another helper on board.

Asami was still hesitant, but she graciously conceded after Korra persuaded her. 

At night. 

In bed. 

With her enthused hands and mouth, rather than words.

Now, as they stood before the boat (if it could even qualify as a boat), only Asami had her jaw shut in a smug grin at the three other awestruck faces.

She flipped her hair, and confidently climbed aboard her creation, leaving the other three on shore.

"Now, shall we?" She asked, smirking as she started the engine on the beast of a ship she’d built within a week.

All three other people climbed aboard, spread out to divide the weight, only to meander like lost ants on the boat, wondering where in the world their position was. Only Tonraq sat by the side, where he could observe everything that took place on that ship.

Asami’s smirk only widened, “Just take a seat,” Her expression hardened into one of fierce determination, “I got this covered.”

She revved the the engine, and they shot off into the open waters. Korra whooped in delight, while Tonraq and Senna surreptitiously clutched at anything that was firmly welded onto the metal boat-ship.

As the icebergs approached, Asami showed no sign of slowing down. Now, even Korra was feeling a tad apprehensive.

"Uh… Asami, sweetie, don’t you want to slow down a little? Those bergs are HUGE."

Asami only smiled in reply, before deftly maneuvering her boat at an angle. Without slowing down, she entered the maze.

Now, Korra’s eyes were wide with anxiety and fear.

Just one wrong move and they would be crashing into icebergs at a speed high enough for the fuel in the tank to explode and toast them into crisps. Sure, Korra was the Avatar, but even her powers had limits when it came to technology and fuel tanks that imploded upon collisions.

Just then, an ominous cracking sound split across the monotonous whirring of the ship’s engine. Looking up, Asami noted that a gigantic berg to her left had cracked and a large chunk of ice was headed for her hopefully-future-fiance.

Asami knew that Korra quite literally held the four elements in her palms, but she could not help but to rev the engine even harder while swerving to the right, distancing said fiance from the hazard, but placing the ship right in the position to hit yet another iceberg in the process.

Twisting her arm sharply, Asami put the ship in full reverse and killed it when the ship had come to a standstill. The chip of ice that so threatened Korra’s life hit the water with an almighty splash— that had Asami’s ship bob along in its wake— and then floated so gently and innocuously behind them.

All eyes were on Asami as she calmly restarted the engine. 

Asami never wavered, never once made the wrong move. The rudder of the boat was incredibly responsive and excellent at executing sharp turns. Asami was even confident enough to reverse into a series close icebergs, making minor shifts to the rudder to steer it.

As soon as the ordeal started, it ended in the fastest Ice Dodging session in the history of… of anything. Asami shut off the engines and soaked in the breeze, the scent of ice and seawater, and the sweet, sweet taste of success. 

Silence surrounded them as the reality of Asami’s astounding success settled onto everyone.

Korra whooped again and crushed Asami into a huge, huge bear hug, kissing her furiously.

“You are so sexy when you’re concentrating and trying to save me even though I don’t need it. So, so hot,” Korra whispered into Asami’s ear.

Asami only snuggled into Korra’s warm embrace.

"Asami," Tonraq called out in his deep voice.

Korra and Asami disengaged from their hug, and Korra watched on affectionately as Asami responded to the summons of the Chief.

"As a mark of your impeccable skill, creativity, and cool-headedness, I now bestow upon you the mark of the Trusted. In this challenge, you have shown incredible calm in face of your challenges and obstacles.”

He paused, then added, “Due to your incredible independence and excellent performance on a challenge so foreign to you, I will have also bestow upon you the mark of the Wise, and the mark of the Brave. From now on, you are now an Honorary member of the Southern Water Tribe. I have no doubt that you can keep my daughter safe even if she is in danger, and I completely trust your judgement. You have my blessing.” Tonraq drew all three symbols on Asami’s forehead with ceremonial ashes, then drew Asami into a tight hug.

“And mine,” Senna chimed in. “Welcome to the family, Asami.”

“Wait… I’m confused…” Korra pouted, her lips pressed together in an entirely too-adorable pucker. “What’s happening?”

Asami drew back from the hug, took a tentative glance at Korra’s parents, who nodded, in turn, to her. 

Gulping in a deep breath, Asami smoothly turned to face Korra, got on one knee, and withdrew the hand carved betrothal necklace from her pocket. 

“Avatar Korra, daughter of Chief Tonraq and Lady Senna, love of my life and my forever girl,” Asami grinned at her cheekily.

Korra’s eyes widened with comprehension before she let out an uncharacteristic giggle.

“…will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave me a comment if you did? ^^


End file.
